Esbern (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Esbern is an Elder Nord and one of the last remaining Blades, the powerful order of knights and warriors who served as bodyguards to the Septim Emperors, who were also known throughout Tamriel as the eyes and ears of the Emperors and Empresses. Biography Early life As one of the two last Blades, Esbern has been monitoring the ancient prophecies of Tamriel and had predicted the return of the dragons under Alduin, the Nordic God of Destruction whose return would lead to the destruction of Nirn. He also has the title of Blades Archivist and knows a great deal about the nature of the Dragon Crisis in Skyrim. He is closely associated with Delphine, another Blade operative. He is being persecuted and, therefore, is very cautious. Present Esbern is the guide, advisor, and mentor of the Empress Marcella Septim, the chosen one ordained to fight Alduin and his servants after the release of Alduin and the dragons back into Tamriel nearly two hundred years after the Oblivion Crisis. Interactions The option to recruit followers into the Blades is available through dialogue from Delphine after completion of "Alduin's Wall." After recruiting three followers, Esbern will offer an option to hunt dragons. After completing the first Dragon hunt, Esbern will exchange Esbern's Potion for one Dragon Bone and Dragon Scales. He will also provide the Dragonslayer's Blessing. If Esbern's door in The Ratway Warrens is knocked on before the first quest involving him, he will say, "Go away! I'm very dangerous!" A Cornered Rat By reading the Thalmor Dossier, Delphine discovers the location of Esbern. She sends the Dragonborn to Riften, to uncover his location. The Dragonborn eventually discovers his whereabouts, explains to him that they are Dragonborn, and takes him to Delphine. Alduin's Wall Delphine, Esbern, and the Dragonborn travel to the Sky Haven Temple, in which they find an Akaviri carving depicting the Prophecy of the Dragonborn and how to defeat Alduin. Dragon Hunting After recruiting three new Blades members, Esbern will send the Dragonborn to kill a certain dragon, and the Dragonborn must take at least one of the Blades recruits with him. Once the dragon is dead, the Dragonborn can trade a Dragon Bone and a Dragon Scale for Esbern's Potion. Paarthurnax Esbern tells the Dragonborn that Paarthurnax must die for his past deeds in the Dragon War and his relationship with Alduin. Neither Esbern or Delphine will offer any further quests until this quest is done. Multiple followers Esbern is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to be a follower throughout Skyrim along with another follower of choice. Esbern can wear "planted" apparel equipment during the quest "A Cornered Rat," but will unequip it if taken to Delphine at Riverwood and completing the quest. If Esbern is exploited as a follower during the quest, "Alduin's Wall," and the Dragonborn becomes a Werewolf, he will attack the Dragonborn on sight. Dialogue Conversations Esbern's return Esbern: "Delphine! I... it's good to see you. It's been... a long time." Delphine: "It's good to see you, too, Esbern. It's been too long, old friend. Too long. Well, then. You made it, safe and sound. Good. Come on, I have a place we can talk." Delphine: "Orgnar, hold down the bar for a minute, will you?" Orgnar: "Yeah, sure." Annals of the Dragonguard Delphine: "Now then. I assume you know about..." Esbern: "Oh yes! Dragonborn! Indeed, yes. This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. We must locate... let me show you. I know I had it here, somewhere..." Delphine: "Esbern, what..." Esbern: "Give me... just a moment... Ah! Here it is. Come, let me show you. You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim." Delphine: "Do know what he's talking about?" Esbern: "Shh! This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time - one of the wonders of the ancient world - its location was lost." Delphine: "Esbern. What are you getting at?" Esbern: "You mean... you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall? Either of you?" Delphine: "Let's pretend we haven't. What's Alduin's Wall and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?" Esbern: "Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets... I was only able to save a few scraps..." Delphine: "So you think that Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?" Esbern: "Well, yes, but... there's no guarantee, of course." Delphine: "Sky Haven Temple it is, then. I knew you'd have something for us, Esbern." The Karthspire Delphine: "This looks promising." Esbern: "Yes. Definitely early Akaviri stonework here." Delphine: "We've got to get this bridge down. These pillars must have something to do with it." Esbern: "Yes. These are Akaviri symbols. Let's see... you have the symbol for "King"... and "Warrior"... And of course the symbol for "Dragonborn." That's the one that appears to have a sort of arrow shape pointing downward at the bottom." Pressure plates Esbern: "Wait." Delphine: "Why are you stopping?" Esbern: "We should be careful here. See these symbols on the floor?" Delphine: (To the Dragonborn)"Hmm, Esbern's right. Looks like pressure plates." Esbern: "Be careful." (After securing the area) Delphine: "Looks safe now. Let's move." Esbern: "Yes, yes! I think we must be close to the entrance." Bas reliefs Esbern: "Fascinating! Original Akaviri bas reliefs... almost entirely intact! Amazing... you can see how the Akaviri craftsmen were beginning to embrace the more flowing Nordic style..." Delphine: "We're here for Alduin's Wall, right, Esbern?" Esbern: "Yes, of course. We'll have more time to look around later, I suppose. Let's see what's up ahead." Alduin's Wall Esbern: "Shor's bones! Here it is! Alduin's Wall... so well preserved... I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief..." Delphine: "Esbern. We need information, not a lecture on art history." Esbern: "Yes, yes. Let's see what we have... Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim. Here the humans rebel against their dragon overlords -- the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the Sky. The Nord Tongues -- masters of the Voice -- are arrayed against him." Delphine: "So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?" Esbern: "Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism. Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes -- this is the Akaviri symbol for "Shout."" Delphine: "You mean they used a shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?" Esbern: "Hmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return." Delphine: "So we're looking for a Shout, then. Damn it." Esbern: "Look, here. In the third panel. The prophecy which brought the Akaviri to Tamriel in the first place, in search of the Dragonborn. Here are the Akaviri - the Blades - you see their distinctive longswords. Now they kneel, their ancient mission fulfilled, as the Last Dragonborn contends with Alduin at the end of time. Are you paying attention, Delphine? You might learn something of our own history. I know the prophecy by heart. Once all Blades knew it. 'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world' 'When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped' 'When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles' 'When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls' 'When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding' 'The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.' Delphine: "Well, I'm going to look around some more. See what the Blades left for us." Esbern: "Yes... yes, that's an excellent idea. Who knows what lost treasures we might discover?" Quotes *''"I told you to go away. I'm not opening this door for anybody!"'' *''"Seems I still remember my old training."'' *''"Thalmor dog! Death is too good for you!"'' *''"Patience. Give me a moment and I'll explain everything"'' *''"I used to dream of it. In the dream, I was standing… someplace high up… a tower, or a mountain. It was always just before dawn. The whole world was in darkness. Then came the flash of light – just on the horizon, within the clouds that mark the border between worlds. It could have been lightning, but there was no thunder. In the dream, the sense of foreboding grew, but I could never wake up. Then it came again, this time more distinct. Closer. Definitely not lightning now. It was orange – brilliant orange, the color of hearth and dawn. And a sound, too. Distinct and indistinct. Not thunder… something else. Something I should recognize, but in the dream I cannot place it. I want to leave my high place, to seek shelter. From what, I don’t yet know. In the manner of dreams, I cannot escape. I’m forced to wait and watch. Then, finally, realization and horror arrive together. The orange is flame, heat. The sound a roar, a challenge in their ancient tongue. But now it’s too late for escape. The dragon is upon me – fire and darkness descending like a thunderbolt. And not just any dragon, but the Dragon – Alduin, the World-Eater, the dragon who devours both the living and the dead. And then I would wake up. And hope that it was just a dream… but know that it was not."'' Trivia *If the Dragonborn manages to actually kill Esbern, his coffin will appear in the Solitude Catacombs, potentially hinting that he may have been a former citizen of Solitude. *During the quest "Alduin's Wall", if the Dragonborn agrees to have Esbern and Delphine go with them to Sky Haven Temple, and heads to Rorikstead to see Alduin resurrect Nahagliiv and then slay him, Esbern will offer his own thoughts on it and mention how Alduin should be afraid now with the Dragonborn able to take out the dragons as soon as they've been resurrected. This can also happen once the dragon attacking the Forsworn at Karthspire Camp is slain as well. Bugs Appearances * cs:Esbern de:Esbern (Skyrim) es:Esbern (Skyrim) fr:Esbern (Skyrim) it:Esbern pl:Esbern ru:Эсберн (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Elders Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Blades Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers